Pandora's Box
by Kawaii-Kit
Summary: COMPLETE! Based on the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5, this AU fic takes place in present time. Kagome has had a crush on Inuyasha since grade school when he broke her heart, to run to her twin sister Kikyo. Now 10 years later,Can Kagome forgive him
1. Prologue

**Pandora's Box**

1**Prologue**

**Youkai Home: 1994**

"Dad, Kagome and I are going upstairs!" 18 year old Inuyasha Youkai yelled to his father. As he ascended the stairs, a raven-haired, cocoa eyed Kagome Higurashi followed humbly but happily behind him.

"We're going to work on a history project Mr. Youkai." the 16 year old Kagome announced quietly but loud enough to be heard, to her best friends father.

"No molly-coddling, ya here!" Mr. Youkai bellowed back at his son in warning. Kagome blushed while Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at his fathers antics.

"Mind your own business old man!" Inuyasha declared rudely, earning an elbow in the gut from his female friend.

"Don't worry Mr. Youkai, we'll behave." Kagome said shyly, still a little flushed.

"It's not you I worry 'bout 'Gome. It's that boy you got with ya!" Mr. Youkai replied civilly.

Inuyasha just shook his head at this, not bothering to answer as he trudged up the stairs and around the corner to his bedroom with Kagome at his side.

As they got seated Inuyasha made no effort to take out his History text and merely sat there watching Kagome and waiting for her to notice he was not participating.

"Ready?" Kagome asked, looking quizzically at her friend upon seeing him without his textbook. When he didn't reply she confronted him gently, "I take it I'm not here to work on History? Am I? What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice, and the giddy smile from her face. 'This is it,' she thought, 'finally he is going to ask me out! I hope I don't look overanxious!'

"Kag... I was... I was wondering..." Inuyasha stuttered, automatically referring back to his nickname for her.

"Yes Inuyasha..." Kagome all but whispered. She'd realized she'd had a crush on him since half way through grade 10. They had been friends for six years, since grade four. He had met her family, and her slightly elder twin sister Kikyo, all of who adored him. But then again, she couldn't imagine anyone not adoring him, he was perfect. His long silver hair which seemed to flow down his back, his adorable dog ears perched atop his head, his molten gold eyes that a girl could drown in, his charming and slightly teasing intellect, and his attuned predatory senses. His whole body it seemed was built for the hunt, muscled but lean, thick but not fat... Ah yes, definitely perfect, or at least as close as one human being could be. But now was not the time to think of such things, he was about to _try_ to speak again.

"I... I was wondering if... I mean it's not like, you know... But... If you do... Do you... Ok, I'm just gonna come out and say it," he stumbled through the words awkwardly. 'This has to be important,' Kagome thought, 'he's never uncertain...'

"Kagome, do you... Do you know if Kikyo would be interested in going out with me?" Inuyasha said quickly.

It seemed as if Kagome's teenage world was crashing in around her... 'He couldn't have said... Kikyo?' she questioned herself in her mind, 'he... he barely knows her... KIKYO!?! But why...' she sobbed internally.

"Pardon? W-what was that Inuyasha?" she tried to keep the tremble from her voice, and tell the tears to hold. She would never let him see her weak. He despised weakness.

"I asked if you knew if Kikyo would be interested in going out with me... Like on a date... I've liked her for awhile, but I have never really gotten up the courage to ask her, you know how it is?" he smiled, gaining confidence.

Kagome took a moment to compose herself. It took all of her soul to do it, but finally she reached the point where she could choke out words without making a fool of herself.

"I'm..." she cleared her throat, "I'm sure, she'd l-love to... You're an okay guy..." she tried to tease with him.

"Oh, okay... Thank God, for a second there, I thought you would think it weird I had it for you're sister." he smiled again. 'Weird? You liking my sister... No, never... everyone else does, I don't see why you're any different...' she thought ruefully, 'Kikyo gets good grades, great friends, great guys... Everything... And it all comes so easily... I guess it was stupid of me to hope that you _were_ different'

"Weird... Nah... Kikyo is a-a great gal..." she sniffled.

"Hey you ok?" he questioned upon hearing her slight congestion.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I... I must be coming down with something..." she replied 'Only suffering from a broken heart and wounded pride... why wouldn't I be ok?' she added in her thoughts. "Listen, I... I gotta get home. I'm not feelin' so good." she managed to squeak past the lump in her throat which was steadily growing larger.

"Yeah sure..." he said easily, now that the hard part was over. "Hey! Kag, thanks for your help, you're a pal..." he said as she walked away.

"... No problem..." she cried, but as she turned, Inuyasha could have sworn he saw one lone tear travel down her rosy cheeks... He immediately dismissed the idea, 'Yeah right. Kag cry, not likely...'

When Kagome got into her car, she wept, heart shattering sobs that racked her small frame. She called out in her sorrow and those within close proximity knew it was the anguished cry of a broken heart...


	2. ReMeeting

**Inuyasha Youkai's apartment: March 2004**

"What are you saying Kikyo?" Inuyasha yelled at the woman standing calm and collected next to him. She had raven-black hair that she kept in impeccable condition, jaded brown eyes, and a pointy nose, which she looked down at him with. She had a calm sort of ethereal beauty about her, which he supposed helped her become the world renowned movie star she was. Well that, and her acting of course. Silently he cursed the heartbreak she was putting him through. They were just coming upon their tenth year together as a couple, and now she was saying _this_!?

"What I'm trying to say Inuyasha, darling, is that it was fun while it lasted. I had a great time, and I want no hard feelings between us." Kikyo stated calmly. She had anticipated his anger and had taken precautions against it.

"No... What you're saying Kikyo, _baby_," he sneered, "Is that there is no room for a guy like myself on your resume, and so it's time to say goodbye. Is that it? Hmm!?"

Kikyo sighed. She had always hated his intuitiveness, and now it had come back to bite her.

When she made no reply, he assumed he had guess correctly and quickly dispelled the hurt he felt at her silence. She didn't even try to defend her actions. "It makes sense, I suppose... But you forget one thing Kikyo, who got you here? Huh?! Who helped you get your career started when no one would give you the chance?! Who let you star in one of his movies and take no credit for 'discovering' you?" he looked at her pointedly. He had no doubt that little piece of information had either slipped her mind or she was hoping it had slipped his. When he caught her slightest wince, he knew it was the latter.

"Yeah, that's right Kikyo, my movies and films are international, and I took the chance that it might be a flop when no one else would! I did that because I loved you, I thought you felt the same. Obviously I was wrong." he shouted loudly at her.

"Obviously..." she announced quietly.

He could not describe how it hurt to have his heart shatter into a million pieces and have them slice throughout his body at that one word, anything less than searing pain would be a lie.

"Kikyo... Just... Just get out!!" he started out quietly but by the end he was hollering at her. "Get out and go away! Just stay out of my life!"

Kikyo knew this would happen but still tried to make amends. He was a famous movie writer, producer, and director, and that was to say nothing of the connections he had in Hollywood. "Inuyasha, honey, you're taking this the wrong way. I like you, I like you a lot, but I can't be seen to my public as taken. The peasants have to dream, right?" she tried to cheer him up but only succeeded in having him shut her out.

"Leave! Now!" Inuyasha violently whispered with so much emotion that Kikyo instinctively took a step back, as if she'd been slapped.

"Inuyasha, please... Try to be reasonable. I want to be friends. Don't you?" she pleaded again.

"No." was the one word response Kikyo received from him. She finally resigned herself to the fact that eventually he would get over it, but now was not the time to push the issue. She would be back, and she told him so as she left the apartment. Regardless of the fact that she was no longer attracted to him, he would be a very powerful ally in the production world, one that wasn't worth losing. Yes, she would be back to plead her friendship and with a little luck tempt his soft, maybe even hopeful side. At this she had to grin maliciously. 'I'm an actress, he's a producer. We are from two different worlds. Besides, there are to many fish in the sea to be focused on just one.' with this last thought she began to speed down the highway in her cool blue Benz.

**Shikon Publishing Office: May 2004**

"Ms. Higurashi, your secretary reported you in, have you edited the story I faxed you as of yet?" a dignified man's voice came across the intercom on her desk. She mentally reminded herself to scold her new secretary. Lovely as Rin was, she had to know that no matter how much your fiancé begs (even though Aphasia couldn't see Sesshomaru Shinwa begging) you can't let him talk to your employer, when said employer strictly announced she _wasn't_ taking calls! Aphasia sighed, unfortunately there was nothing she could do. Rin was her friend and she would never intentionally cause her pain, no matter how slight. When Mr. Shinwa pushed the topic, she cursed her kindness.

"Mr. Shinwa, you seem to know the publishing business well, yet you insist on pressuring me when you claim to know that editing is a lengthily and touchy profession. If you are the expert you say you are, why do you constantly call to check up on me? Also, you assigned this task to me, not someone else. You've worked with me before so you should know I enjoy my privacy and I take my time, but I produce **quality **work. NOT rushed sloppy work that looks as if a kindergarteners edited it with crayon! Understood?" Kagome all but yelled at him. 'If Rin is gonna let him through against my instructions and I can't yell at her, I have to let it out somehow.' she thought smugly.

"Ms. Higurashi, have you ever considered time off? A vacation maybe?" Sesshomaru asked calmly but teasingly.

"Yes I have considered it and you don't pay me enough." she replied testily.

"Of course we don't Ms. Higurashi." Sesshomaru's response was impassive yet there was definitely a hint of sarcasm there. They both knew she single-handedly was the best paid editor in all of America, North and South.

"Sesshomaru, I don't have time for this, I am about to go home and shoot myself, what can I get for you?" Kagome uttered despairingly. There was no point in getting him angry, or happy for that matter (he was eerily calm either way). 'When I get home I am going to have the longest shower/bath in the history of fussy, over-cleanly, stressed-out-from-their-jobs women!!' she thought dreamily.

"I presume it has been a long day?" Sesshomaru stated collectedly. He wasn't usually one to sympathize with others but since she was currently working on his assignment it might help to give her some time off to herself.

"No Sesshomaru, it feels as if I just got up, and am ready to go one on one with the heavy weight champion of the world, who is co-incidentally, doped up on steroids." she snarled, then sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry to snap at you Sesshomaru but I _really_ want to go home. PLEASE, make it quick."

"I am just calling to check up on you. Tell me you have at least received the story and are finished reading it, and I will let you go home to commit suicide. But I must warn you, it's still a crime in nine provinces."

Again Kagome sighed, "Yes Mr. Shinwa. I have received your story and I am finished reading it. Now stop badgering my secretary, and leave me alone, I'm going home!" With that Kagome hung up on him. He was not going to stand in between her and a nice warm bath.

**Out front of Inuyasha Youkai's apartment: May 2004**

Things just weren't going his way today. He had thrown himself into his work since _she_ had dumped him, a failed attempt to forget the heart wrenching pain, and had slaved over his newest production. But God must hate him because there was some fault in the assembly line of pompous retired directors, and he was unable to begin to actually DIRECT the film he was working on until these lazy wanna-be's got their act together.

As he closed the lobby door to his apartment building, he thought he saw _her_ walking down the street looking miserable, but he must have been dreaming because she'd said she wanted nothing to do with him (more or less). As he did a double take, he realized this girl was more youthful, more openly expressive than his shuttered ex-girlfriend. Her raven-black hair was wild and unkept yet soft and shinny looking, and her dark brown eyes left none of her emotions to the imagination, they were all right there. Suddenly as if struck by lightning he realized who this was. Sure, she had filled out, 10 years changes people, but he hadn't seen her since their little confrontation...

He walked quickly, trying to catch up with her. He was her best friend and he always walked her and her sister home, but as of late she seemed to be avoiding him, which in turn made him seek her out. Kagome was not one to avoid confrontation. She usually took life by the balls and the world be damned if they didn't like it. But if this were true she wouldn't be purposely eluding him for some unknown reason, now would she? Things had become strained and awkward between them after he had asked about her sister. Eventually she had seemed to just be avoiding his presence. She would talk to her friends, he would join them and she would excuse herself. It was starting to scare him. She hadn't even yelled at him, and it seemed that whenever she saw him her eyes become dull and lifeless, and her appearance eerily reminded him of Kikyo, her twin. What had happened that day to change his fiery best friend into a walking shell devoid of, it seemed, a reason for living? He wouldn't know until he talked to her and last time he checked talking was a _two_ way thing. Well he wouldn't know until he tried, and he had finally caught up with, and cornered her. Here it goes...

"Kagome? What's wrong? You're acting weird, and we never hang out anymore. You seem to be avoiding me, leaving the room when I come in. What happened? Does it have something to do with me liking your sister? What is it? Tell me and I swear I'll fix it. Please, I'm sorry, I miss you." he finished desperately.

"Inuyasha... I-I... I can't... I can't hang out with you anymore. You just don't get it. No one does. I'm sorry." she whispered, and just like that she walked out of his life...

Could it really be her? After all these years? Was she still the walking shell or had she reverted back to her old self? Did she still hate him? He had to find out.

"Ugh... Stupid car, can't break down in my parking lot can you? No you just had to break down in the MIDDLE OF THE HIGHWAY!! Grrr... evil car, spawn of Satan. Make me walk home. At least if I were home I could catch a ride with my roommate, but oh no, I get the fussy convertible..." she trailed off, mumbling to herself as she walked down the sidewalk to her home two blocks down. 'Evil malevolent, vicious, vile, indescribably mean ca-'

"Excuse me Ms. Higurashi? Kagome Higurashi?" a deep voice called cutting off her train of thought. He was currently walking through the crowds towards her from an apartment building. She couldn't see him and was tempted to keep walking so she could get home to her bath, when he stepped through the crowds and was suddenly in front of her. She gasped. 'No it couldn't be... Not after all these years... All the precautions I took, all of it wasted with one glance. Damn him!'


	3. Healed

**Last Time:**

"Excuse me Ms. Higurashi? Kagome Higurashi?" a deep voice called cutting off her train of thought. He was currently walking through the crowds towards her from an apartment building. She couldn't see him and was tempted to keep walking so she could get home to her bath, when he stepped through the crowds and was suddenly in front of her. She gasped. 'No it couldn't be... Not after all these years... All the precautions I took, all of it wasted with one glance. Damn him!'

**Healed**

She wanted to run home and weep, but judging by how snugly he fit in his clothes he still had his predatory instinct. No doubt he could track a falcon on a cloudy day.

She had practiced this, it was easy, she could do it! But no matter how much coaching she'd had, it still took a fair deal of effort to compose herself, smile winningly and reply.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha Youkai, is that you? Wow you haven't changed a bit!" she giggled. Yeah right, as if she hadn't recognized him. She would never forget.

"I'll take that as a complement I suppose. How have you been? I haven't talked to you in what, ten years? We were just kids then, I guess times have changed a bit." he chuckled warmly.

"I sure hope so. Was I as thin and stalky as I remember myself to be?" she questioned jokingly.

"More so." he laughed quietly, then sighed, "This is just what I needed. I haven't seen you in ages Kag, and suddenly you appear on my doorstep like some fallen angel come to save my soul. Just like the good ole days."

"Who says I've come to _save_ your soul, Mr. Youkai? I don't recall saying anything about saving... Hmm... I'll have to think on that one a bit." she said sternly but he could tell by the way her eyes sparkled she was teasing. Finally he had his best friend back.

"Well Inuyasha, it's been nice, but I have to get going. You are in between me and my shower, I've had a long day, and I'm prepared to kill." she smiled taking the edge from her words.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you off that easy. Dinner? Say 7:00 at Ramona's?" upon seeing her doubtful look he hastily added, "To catch up on old times. I haven't seen you in ten years, I need to know what boyfriend I'm going to have to 'question'."

"Alright, but I might be late, I wasn't kidding about my shower." she answered warmly. This wasn't as hard as she'd thought it would be. Apparently her heart had finally healed. 'About time!' she thought triumphantly.

"No problem. See you then!" Inuyasha threw over his shoulder as he turned and entered his apartment.

Kagome absently looked at her watch, 5:40. She had better hurry if she wanted to have that nice long shower, and be ready for her date with Inuyasha.

**Ramona's Deli: May 2004**

"Kag, over here, I got us a table." Inuyasha announced enthusiastically. Smiling exultantly, he pulled out her chair for her. This was one of the best restaurants in the city and they both knew how difficult it was to get tables here. There were always celebrities, and producers of all sorts, but Kagome guessed that made sense. Inuyasha was a producer/director/play write now. Funny how he had never really shown an interest in the arts in high school, and now he was internationally acclaimed. Fate plays a strange hand…

"This is amazing Inuyasha! You must have some pretty influential connections to get us a great table at Ramona's!" Kagome commented as she looked around in wonder. It was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. The designer was obviously very talented. It was made to look as if you were under the sea, but not a cheesy version like you often see now a days, it was a beautiful splay of color and light. The artist's blending and mixing of blues to form sea spray and the churning waves of the ocean. The skillfully crafted clown fish, swimming playfully, fighting the current; and the mermaids elegantly beckoning sailors to their deaths. From the largest beluga whale to the smallest piece of coral, all of it played a crucial part in the coming together of this masterpiece.

Inuyasha looked at the awestruck expression on Kagome's face and felt something clench in his chest. He had brought her here to impress and mystify her and by the looks of it he had done an excellent job. His intentions had been to discover what had made her so mad that it had temporarily ended their friendship, but the exquisite smile on her face and the happiness shining in her vivid eyes was more than his just reward.

After they had ordered and were waiting for their main course to arrive they began to reminisce on days of old and the wild adventures of their youth. Inuyasha began to describe the time he had put bubble gum in Kagome's hair on the first day of grade four and Mrs. Higurashi was forced to, ultimately chop off ALL of Kagome's hair to get the gum out. When Kagome had come to school with a buzz cut and her head held high, they had become best friends immediately. Both chuckled (and Kagome blushed) at the memory, bringing warm feelings to both their hearts.

Kagome began to retell of the time Inuyasha had saved her from a bunch of boys in high school...

"Hey sweetheart. Where ya goin' cutey?" a boy in grade ten called to a frightened niner Kagome. When she didn't reply and tried to walk past him, he had pinned her against the wall with his arms and tried again.

"I asked ya where you were going. You thinkin' you're to good for us grade ten's? Hmm? That we ain't worthy of being in your presence?" he leered at her lustily.

"You sure you're in grade nine? You got a better bod than any of the grade ten girls I know..." one of the other boys in the group called.

"Yeah but how can ya tell when you got all them clothes on?" the third boy questioned rhetorically. The first boy chuckled and began to unzip her sweater, as tears leaked from her closed eyes. She wasn't sure what they were about to do but when they did it she didn't want to see. Luckily for Kagome she never found out. One minute the boy was attempting to kiss her, and the next she was being picked up into strong arms. When she looked back she saw the boys on the ground all clutching some area of their body in pain. When she looked up into the face of her rescuer, Inuyasha's deep amber eyes were there to greet and comfort her.

"Are you alright Kag?" He asked while he kissed her forehead in a brotherly manner.

"I-I'm f-fine..." she replied shakily. She hadn't known what they were going to do, but she suspected it wasn't a good thing, and Inuyasha had saved her.

"I'm going to take you home ok? I'll tell the principal you got sick or something." Inuyasha told her as he began to walk to the office.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks..." she stated then promptly snuggled into his chest and fell asleep...

Kagome blushed crimson when she told Inuyasha of how she had thought him to be her knight in shining armor, and before Inuyasha could comment the food arrived.


	4. The Morning After

**Last Time:**

Kagome blushed crimson when she told Inuyasha of how she had thought him to be her knight in shining armor, and before Inuyasha could comment the food arrived.

**The Morning After**

They ate in a companionable silence which drifted on throughout the meal. When they finally came to dessert Inuyasha decided he would try to broach the subject of their confrontation.

"Kagome, I think you know I didn't ask you here with the intention of reminiscing. I would like some answers." Inuyasha stated softly but firmly.

"Ah, finally the ugly monster rears his head. Down to the nitty-gritty, eh? Can't we finish dessert first?" Kagome teasingly asked.

"Why?" Inuyasha questioned looking clearly confused.

"Because, if I need to make a quick escape, I would like it to be on a full stomach." she smiled at him but apparently he didn't find it that amusing, because he looked just as serious as before. She sighed, damn she was hoping she could at least get dessert in.... 'Oh well, worth a try.' she thought wistfully.

"Ok, fine, go all serious on me... Shoot." 'Now remember,' she told herself, 'the right amount of fear, and nervousness and he can't, not believe it... Ok so he might not, but it's not really a lie, it's more of an… under exaggeration...'

"When you were in grade ten, and I in grade eleven, what made you so mad that day? Why wouldn't you talk to me? Did I do something wrong?" Inuyasha whispered with so much confusion and hurt in his voice that she found she couldn't lie to him...

"Inuyasha, I... I've got to go. I have work in the morning, really early... You know how it is." she finished lamely. Ok so she wouldn't lie to him, but that didn't mean she would confess the truth. That she had secretly loved him in grade ten and had been his friend because it was the only way to stay close to him. Each day hoping he might realize, and reciprocate those feelings, for naught... But that was over now, she had healed, and she really did have to go.

So before he could say anything else she got up, paid half approximately, and rushed away, leaving a flustered, somewhat annoyed Inuyasha in her midst. 'If she thinks I'm done with her she is _HIGHLY_ mistaken.' Inuyasha chuckled mock-evilly to himself.

When Kagome reached her door she let out her breath in relief. He was too confused to say anything. That was good... Kinda... Kagome looked at her watch, 10:05pm. It was too late to think on it. She had to get home and get some sleep, though Sesshomaru had cut her some slack, it didn't mean she was off the hook. She still had to get up inhumanly early and get to the office. Inuyasha was a nice distraction though... All dolled up in his suit, with a simple maroon silk undershirt, with two buttons undone, showing off his ample tan and his beautifully chiseled chest... 'NO!' she berated herself adamantly. Now was definitely not the time to stray down the path of fantasy... Pleasant as it might be, she didn't have time. Also she was currently trying to drive at the moment, as the "nice" van behind her reminded her with a startling honk.

As she muttered a few choice words to herself about that "driver", she pulled into her driveway and turned off her car. She rested her head on the wheel and thought about tonight. It had clearly been a fun night out and Inuyasha had known just what to say to make her forget that she was an unknown writer, who worked as a publisher, to cover up the fact that she didn't have enough self confidence to get the books she wrote edited, let alone published. She sighed again as she walked up her front steps and into her house quietly so her house-mate, Sango, wouldn't awaken. Life just wasn't fair.

**Kagome Higurashi's House 2004**

Kagome was awoken, rudely by the loud, and ANNOYING ringing of her telephone. As she shifted under her blankets, the awful noise came again, causing her to groan in frustration. 'So much for sleeping in.' she thought lazily.

"Hello?" she croaked into the receiver of her (at the moment) much hated phone.

"Well don't you sound sexy!" a voice she immediately recognized, laughed.

"INUYASHA! You called me at…" she paused to look at her clock, nearly screaming when she saw it was 5:30… AM! "FIVE-FRIGGIN-THIRTY!! IN THE MORNING NO LESS!" she yelled into the phone at him.

"Sorry Kag, but you know how much I miss you." He tried to sweet talk her. It had worked when they were younger so why not now?

"Inuyasha Kag. Can't you control you're 'urges' until I am fully awake to appreciate you're suck-up attitude?" she replied sarcastically to him. 'Figures he'd try and pull one over on me. Well unfortunately for him, I'm not a little girl anymore!' Kagome thought haughtily.

"I'm sorry Kag. But I was wondering if I could come over later to hang out and escape work. And yes, I said escape; it feels like it's chasing me! You're the only who can help me! Please Kag… I'm on my knees!" he replied posing his best puppy-dog look even though he knew she couldn't see it.

There was a brief pause, and then a defeated sigh and Inuyasha knew he had won. 'Step one complete.' He thought proudly.

"Ok, but only for a little while. I still have to go to work you know!?" Kagome replied mock-angrily.

"KAGOME!" Sango's muffled voice came through the wall, "KEEP IT DOWN WILL YA!?"

Kagome winced, "Sorry Sango! Get some rest, I'll be quiet." After her answer she heard a soft thump and smirked as she realized that Sango was already dead to the world… Again.

"Grrr… Inuyasha, look what you made me d-," she paused mid-sentence, "Inuyasha Youkai are you LAUGHING at me!?" she demanded after hearing his deep chuckles on the other end of the line.

"No…" his laughter slowly bubbled down, to the point where he was able to speak again, "I- erhmm," he cleared his throat, "I was just laughing a my… cat. Yes my cat, she did something hilarious just now." He added with a smirk in his tone.

"Inuyasha, I would like to remind you of whose house you will be visiting." Kagome warned.

"Who? Sango's?" He stated humorously.

"That's it! I'm hanging up! Don't show up here until after 10, lest you wish to fear my wrath!" Kagome slammed the phone down violently, upon hearing Inuyasha's rich laughter once again. She sighed, now she'd have to get up and get ready. It was 7:30 already. She still had to change and clean and cook.

As Kagome walked downstairs finally finished all she needed to do and **just** finished dressing, her doorbell tinkled joyously telling her Inuyasha had arrived.

"Coming." She called to Inuyasha, as she made her way to the door slowly. As she opened it she found him standing there with a single stemmed red rose.

Inuyasha caught Kagome's attention on the gift in his hand and presented it to her. When he saw her look questioningly up at him he merely stated, "A beautiful flower, for a beautiful person" He smiled charmingly down at her and kissed the palm of her hand as he handed her the flower.

Kagome just blushed and managed to somehow stutter, "Wh-what's the occasion?"

"Does a man need an occasion to flatter and bribe his friend?" Inuyasha playful responded with a mock bow in her direction. Which she, in return, curtsied to.

"No, I suppose not… Make yourself at home; I'm going to put this in water." She gestured to the rose clutched tightly in her hand, unknowingly pricking the delicate skin on her finger with the sharp thorns. A drop of blood slowly formed and trickled down the rose stem to drop daintily to the floor, creating a small splashing sound. Hearing it splatter, Kagome raised her hand, holding out her finger, as she inspected the damage. 'A small cut, nothing big,' she mused to herself, but her thoughts where cut off as she heard Inuyasha begin to slowly walk towards her. When she looked up to find his concerned golden depths upon her she attempted to assuage his concern, but found herself transfixed on his handsome face. Slowly he took the last steps towards her and held up her finger staring at it. Unhurriedly he reached down into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, which he proceeded to rip into strips and wrap around her finger. She was so enchanted by his eyes that she didn't even notice he had bandaged it until he pulled the last strip of cloth tight, and continued to gingerly hold her hand, as if afraid she might break.

Leisurely their faces moved closer together, almost touching.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered huskily...


	5. Images Unbidden

**Last Time:**

…She was so enchanted by his eyes that she didn't even notice he had bandaged it until he pulled the last strip of cloth tight, and continued to gingerly hold her hand, as if afraid she might break.

Leisurely their faces moved closer together, almost touching.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered huskily.

**Images Unbidden**

Suddenly as if her name had broken her stupor she stepped back effectively ending the kiss that had almost occurred.

"Inuyasha, I-I can't… W-what about Kikyo? Sh-She is the one you should kiss." She said quietly justifying her actions as she bowed her head silently willing the tears to hold. 'I can't, I just couldn't betray my sister. No matter how much I want to, or how much it hurts.'

"Kagome… Kikyo and I broke up months ago. That's the **real** reason I came here. I feel, something growing inside me for you. I care greatly for you, I always have, but I feel it has developed into something, more… I'm not sure how to describe it, but I'm will to try, if you'll give me the chance." Inuyasha's voice quivered with uncertainty. Never before had he bared so much of his emotions to anyone, and it made him feel vulnerable. If she didn't answer soon he was afraid he would run out the door.

"Inuyasha… I care for you too! I would be delighted to give 'us' a chance!" Ecstatic she closed the distance between them and kissed him full on the lips. Inuyasha, momentarily surprised by her boldness, hesitated before wrapping his arms around her and deepening their first kiss.

When they finally separated, Kagome's eyes were still closed, her face flushed, and her injured hand reaching up and lightly touching her parted lips. Inuyasha thought she looked beautiful. He smirked slightly down at her and gave her another soft kiss before backing up and saying, "I'll pick you up tomorrow, seven. See ya then Kag." And he was gone.

Kagome stood there in shock for another few seconds, before what happened hit her and she began to jump around and dance while laughing hysterically.

When she finally gained control of her rebellious body, she ran upstairs to her Sango's room and proceeded to tell her house-mate of her first kiss.

**Kagome Higurashi's Shrine: June 2004**

It was their one month anniversary and she was finally ready to tell him. She thought she had been over Inuyasha when they had first re-met, but it seemed that her tender feelings had only been in remission. Every moment she had spent away from him these ten years, and every moment she had shared with him this month had only managed to strengthen her feelings, giving them the chance to sneak up on her and attack when she was least expecting it. They had been cuddling at his apartment, watching a movie, when it hit her.

She loved him.

Even more so than the first time. She realized now, that the feelings she had felt then were idolization and a teenage crush that true had hurt her heart, but had wounded her pride more than anything else. She remembered all the wonderful times she had spent with him this past month…

_When I gaze into your eyes,_

_I see a love that knows no lies_

"Inuyasha!!" she shrieked as she ran away from him, squirt-gun in hand. "Stay away from me! I'm warning you! If you squirt me with that gun you will be sorry!"

"Oh really? 'Cause the way I see it. I've got the full gun, I'm chasing you, and you're drenched. I'd say I had the advantage wouldn't you?" he yelled back sarcastically.

"Inuyasha! Don't you dare! I'm drenched and I'm col-" Kagome abruptly ended as Inuyasha pounced on her, seeing her momentarily distracted.

Kagome just laid there confused as she looked up to find Inuyasha's smoldering eyes on her. Staring deep into those pools of liquid gold she wondered if she could stop time to just continue looking into those eyes…

_Deep into you soul I look,_

_To find my heart you so gingerly took_

"Kagome sweetheart, wake up. We're here." Inuyasha stated looking down at his little angel asleep in the front seat of his car, as she slowly began to swim through the layers of her dream into reality.

"Mmmm… we're here? Already?" Kagome mumbled, eager to fall back to sleep in Inuyasha's arms.

"Yes, we're here lazy, so get up. You have work in the morning remember? Wouldn't want to upset your boss now would you?" He teased playfully, once again trying to wake her, as he tenderly brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Ok, ok, I'm awake. Unfortunately… Walk me to the door? Please?" she asked, giving him the look that said "I'm-adorable-and-you-know-it", as she turned to face him.

"Alright." He replied as he got out, walked to her side of the car and opened the door for her.

She stood up and took hold of his arm as she walked sleepily to her door.

As she turned to look at him her breath caught in her throat. He looked like a god with the moonlight silhouetting him against the darkness, his hair gently swaying in the summer breeze, and his eyes. They were what completed the affect. There was a look of complete and utter devotion in those deep pools of warmth. All for her. She was sure her legs would have buckled at that moment if his arms weren't around her. Holding her steady as he smiled down at her. Gently he chucked her chin and lowered his head to lightly brush his lips against hers in a sweet and lingering kiss. That moment would forever be ingrained in her memory and in her most secret dreams.

_Where rainbows last forever and butterflies,_

_That's where I'll be waiting, under soft blue skies _

They lay in each others arms just staring up at the sky as they contemplated their thoughts, lying in companionable silence. As a gentle breeze blew by Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha to keep warm. She looked up at his face and smiled. He was her boyfriend, not Kikyo's! She had finally won something worth winning. Him…

_Daylight knows no boundaries, night holds no fear,_

_Life has no consequences when you are near _

"Mmm… Ello?" Inuyasha answered his phone groggily.

"Inuyasha? It's Kagome, I-I'm scared…" Kagome began in a small voice.

Upon hearing her tone he was immediately awake as he fully sat up in bed. Turning to look at his clock, he noticed the storm just outside his window.

"What is it Kagome? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he questioned concern and fear seeping into his voice.

"No- I mean I'm fine, but I'm scared Inuyasha… Could you come over?" Kagome whimpered as thunder eerily rung throughout the house. "Please?" Kagome desperately whispered.

Something plucked at Inuyasha's heart-strings as if playing a sad melody in time with his pulsing heart. He shuddered at the desolation in Kagome's voice, he had forgot that she was petrified of thunder storms. "Sure thing Kag. I'll be right over! You stay put ok?" he said confidently.

"Ok Inuyasha…" Kagome sniffled, "Thank you…"

"No worries, what are macho boyfriends for?" he said mockingly. Upon hearing her laugh he said his goodbyes and rushed to her place.

He arrived to find the door unlocked for him, as if she were afraid to leave the safety of her room.

He slowly crept up the stairs to find her shaking in her bed staring blankly at the wall. He walked up to her, sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Her shivering almost immediately stopped as she leaned into his embrace.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I…" she whispered as she fell asleep her last words unintelligible to his ears.

_I don't believe I can describe the feelings I hold,_

_It's like the kind the story books told_

_So please believe these feelings are true,_

_When I whisper;_

_I love you _


	6. Doubtful Mind

**Last Time:**

"Thank you Inuyasha, I…" she whispered as she fell asleep her last words unintelligible to his ears.

_I don't believe I can describe the feelings I hold,_

_It's like the kind the story books told_

_So please believe these feelings are true,_

_When I whisper;_

_I love you _

**Doubtful Mind**

She mentally checked through her check list. 'Clothes, check. Cleaning, check. Calm, che- ok well that'll work out later… Now all I need to do is make it to Inuyasha's for a surprise visit. He HAS to have feelings for me. He can't look at me like that and say he doesn't.' she thought as she opened the door, revealing a delivery man with his hand ready about to knock.

"Kagome Higurashi?" he asked monotonously.

"Yes?"

"You have a package ma'am. Sign here," he stated as he handed her a clipboard and pointed to the dotted line, wait for her to sign for it, when she was done he handed her the package, "Have a nice day ma'am." He stated, tipping his hat and walking back to his truck.

She closed her door while looking at the package. Sango walked downstairs and stared at the package. "What's that? A huge teddy-bear from your secret lover?" she questioned playfully.

"No Sango, it's not from Inuyasha. Where are you going?" she asked changing the subject.

Sango blushed as she replied, "I'm going out on a date with Miroku. We are going to the movies."

"Hey Sango… Isn't he the one who is overly 'amorous'?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Eh-hehe, well, yeah, but he's changed, so don't give me that look. Anyway I gotta go, he should be here soon." As if on cue a horn blared once in the driveway, notifying Sango it was time to get a move on.

"I'll see you later… Good luck with loverboy." Sango cheered as she quickly exited the house and got into the car with her boyfriend.

Kagome suddenly remembered her surprise visit with Inuyasha. As she turned she felt the extra weight in her hand and remembered the package. 'Hmmm… I wonder who it's from…' she thought as she looked at the label and read it aloud.

"It's labeled 'Kikyo's Box to Kagome'… Obviously it's from Kikyo, but what would she be sending me?" Kagome stared suspiciously at the package, shaking of the eerie feeling that the box suddenly reminded her of the Greek myth, "Pandora's Box", and the temptation of just throwing the it out. 'What would Kikyo send me?' she wondered as she began to open the box carefully. What she saw made her gasp.

Inside was a bunch of pictures of Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing, cuddling, playing on the beach, and more. Once done looking through the picture she noticed a small note of the bottom of the box. Picking it up she read it aloud as well;

"Dearest Sister,

How are you? I hear you and Inuyasha are going out now. Don't feel too happy about it. He is still in love with me. You, I would assume, have seen the pictures, aren't they grand? You may think he loves you now, but ask your self one question my beloved twin…

Is it you he really sees? When he kisses you? When he looks deep into your eyes? Are you sure it's you?

Luv 'n' Hugs'

Kikyo Higurashi"

Kagome looked again at the pictures, this time with tears in her eyes. It was true Kikyo and her looked remarkably alike, but they **were** twin sisters. Inuyasha would never hurt her… Would he? Could it be possible he saw Kikyo every time he kissed Kagome? She could feel the doubt gnaw at her, eating her alive… 'NO!' she thought, 'I will not doubt Inuyasha! That is what Kikyo wants, and for once, I am not going to sit by and let her win! I swear it!'

Kagome closed her front door heavily. Doubt still pressed at the outskirts of her mind, but she wasn't about to let it win. She wasn't about to let **Kikyo** win. She would go to Inuyasha's, tell him her feelings and he would- and he would tell her he felt the same damn it! She wasn't going to be swayed! 'I will not lose the love of my life to my **sister**!' was the last thought that crossed her mind as she sped down the road to Inuyasha's apartment.

**Inuyasha's Apartment: June 2004**

Inuyasha turned around at the knock on his door. He had currently been planning a surprise for Kagome, but hid it upon the second knock. 'I hope she likes it!' he thought as he took his time walking to the door. He was in no hurry since he and Kagome had the whole day to themselves.

As he unbolted the door his mouth-opened to form a greeting but instead just hung there, disobeying his command to close. There, standing on his doorstep was Kikyo, the elder of the two twins and co-incidentally the two loves of his life. She looked just as cold as he remembered and he couldn't help but think bitterly of the happy times they had shared. She had broken up with him and ended their relationship, so why was she here now? Why didn't he feel happier to see her?

Kikyo took his expression as shock, as opposed to the disbelief it was. She calmly invited herself in and sat on his coach as he turned to face her, this time expression schooled into one of aloofness. She smiled slightly and shook her head. He was always trying to be brave and stronger than he actually was. Oh, how she missed him. She had been a fool to let him go into the clutches of her **twin**, but she was here to rectify that problem.

"Inuyasha sweetheart, have a seat, I have some things I'd like to talk to you about!" Kikyo motioned to the loveseat next to her.

Inuyasha grimaced "I think I would prefer to stand."

"Very well." She replied, standing up and stepping towards him. She couldn't let him have the advantage of looking down at her. When she was well within personal space limits, she lifted her hand, put it on his chest, and purred seductively, "Now, what is this I hear about you dating my little sister? Is it true that you would actually pick that little heathen over me? Hmm, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha calmly lifted her hand off his chest and placed it at her side. Seeing her disgruntled look he retorted, "Please refrain from touching me. It makes me nauseous. You seem to forget that you broke up with me. Not the other way around. You are in no position to make inquiries as to my relationships. Sister or no. I have moved on Kikyo and I would suggest that you do so as well, but I don't believe that was a problem to begin with." Inuyasha saw the look of anger flash in her eyes and smiled smugly. 'Serves her right,' Inuyasha thought, 'always giving the punishment and retribution, never on the receiving end. She must have made Kagome's life hell.'

"How dare you speak to me in such a way?! I was your lover! Your friend! Your confidante! And this is how you repay me? With your impudence!?" Kikyo all but screamed at him.

"Me? Repay you? You must be joking?! The only thing I need to repay you for in all the pain and suffering you have caused in Kagome's life and in my own! You waltz into my house like you own the place and then you throw accusations in my face when your little reunion didn't go as planned! Well that's just too damn bad, now ain't it?" Inuyasha replied angrily.

"You're supposed to love me! You have no-" Kikyo paused, momentarily distracted, as he thought he saw her look over his shoulder. Before he could contemplate what that could mean she had pulled her to him and kissed him…


	7. The Pains of Love

**Last Time:**

"You're supposed to love me! You have no-" Kikyo paused, momentarily distracted, as he thought he saw her look over his shoulder. Before he could contemplate what that could mean she had pulled her to him and kissed him…

**The Pains of Love**

**Inuyasha Youkai's Apartment Parking Lot: June 2004**

The whole ride there Kagome had given herself a pep talk and she felt she was ready to face anything. She had driven out here in record time, her favorite song was playing on the radio, and she had won free gas at the gas station. 'Everything seems to be falling into place.' She thought as she boarded the elevator, which would take her up to Inuyasha's floor, leaving her alone with her thoughts. 'How should I word it? I don't want to scare him off but at the same time I want it to be clear… Grrr… It's always easier in the movies…' She had no more time to think on it though for the elevator beeped on the 18th floor and she stepped off. 'Oh well, improv it is then!'

But as she reached Inuyasha's apartment she noticed something was definitely wrong, for his door was ajar, and she could hear a heated discussion coming from inside. As she pushed the door open the rest of the way, she was greeted with the sight of Inuyasha and Kikyo, practically nose to nose, discussion something. It was enough to make her heart skip a beat, or two…

When she finally decided to stop gaping at the two of them and come back later she saw Kikyo briefly lock gazes with her and smirk. Kagome cocked her head to the side as she thought, 'Why would she smirk at me like th-' Kagome's thought pattern abruptly stopped, hell, Kagome could have sworn every organ in her body had stopped abruptly as Kikyo leaned up and kissed Inuyasha. Hard. Shattering her heart into tin shards of what had once been filled with happiness was now replaced with a gaping hole of darkness, promising to swallow her whole. As tears begin to blur her vision she vaguely see Inuyasha standing there not resisting at all.

'So it was all true,' Kagome internally sobbed, 'I've lost him to my sister, again. Wait… What am I talking about?' she thought pitifully, "Inuyasha never saw me to begin with, how could I lose him if he was never mine in the first place.'

As the bitter tears came silently rushing forward, and all she could do was watch. That is until she barely registered her body slump to the floor next to the door with a thump. 'Please God, let me die.'

Inuyasha, having heard a thump by his door, regained his senses and pushed Kikyo away. Turning he saw something he hoped to never see again.

There at his front door, with tears burning his eyes and hers, was Kagome, the current love of his life. She stared lifelessly at him, and he was suddenly reminded of her looks in high school. And, of course, that's when it all seemed to fit together in his mind.

Kagome had been in love with him then. And he had broken her spirit and her heart by going to Kikyo, her twin sister. The one person she could never hate, yet had every reason to.

And here he was now, doing it again, crushing her again, yet this time round, her look it-it was worse, as if she had no reason to go on living, to continue as she had last time, as if she had finally given up against the world and just sat there waiting, and praying, for it to swallow her whole.

But it was different this time. He hadn't meant to! If only she knew how much she meant to him. She would come back to him and grasp that it was a misunderstanding. He had to tell her. He had to try! He wouldn't give up, he would never give up. Not on her. Not **ever**!

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered as he stepped towards her.

This seemed to snap her out of whatever silent contemplation she had damned herself to, and her look of desolation was quickly replaced with one of panic and fear before finally falling shuttered. Blocking her emotions from him.

She took one last look at Kikyo and then Inuyasha and was unable to keep the hurt expression from her face as she got up and escaped the confines of his apartment. From now until forever her hell would look like this. Waiting for her, to smash her hopes and dreams, were two figures, Kikyo and Inuyasha, the Satan's of her hell.

'She-She is r-running _from_ me! No! Kagome please! Don't go!' Inuyasha thought as he began to run after Kagome, only to be held back by Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, I've missed you. Forget my tramp of a sister, and return to Hollywood with me! I need you! I'm sorry, I was wrong to hurt you! Let me make it up to you!" Kikyo pleaded.

At that moment Inuyasha realized something. He had broken Kagome's heart, and yet she still had given him a second chance. Kikyo had crushed and slaughtered Kagome's dreams and goals. She had broken up with him, making him feel like filth. She hurt people daily, and she showed no signs of remorse behind that icy mask of hers. And yet, he was standing here in **his** home, listening to her bull, instead of trying to make up with Kagome. What the **hell** has gotten into him lately!?

"Leave. I don't have time to listen to you or your complaining about how your life is so horrible, yet you crush others and feel nothing. You have no soul and you will one day burn in hell. Dying and yet unable to die! Life is always held just out of your reach, you will suffer the tortures and pains you have given others. Get out of my sight!" Inuyasha finished passionately.

Kikyo looks indecisively between Inuyasha's retreating back and the door. Finally and reluctantly coming to a decision, she left. Though not without one last retort, "Fine! I don't need you or my sister! I'll find some other hunk of a guy who would be salivating to get a chance to be with me and you two will be all alone! I'll have my millions and you'll have each other! Have fun!" she finished hideously, storming out the door.

'Good riddance! I pray for the soul of that **hunk**!' Inuyasha smirked mentally, but his smirk was quickly replaced with a desperate frown. What was he going to do? By now Kagome would be home so he would have no chance of catching her… 'She must hate me…' Inuyasha thought sadly, 'There must be something I can do!'

As Inuyasha began to pace around his living room, he spotted his phone. Mentally smacking himself, 'Duh! The phone…' he thought, as he picked it up and began to dial Kagome's number…


	8. Plans

**Last Time:**

As Inuyasha began to pace around his living room, he spotted his phone. Mentally smacking himself, 'Duh! The phone…' he thought, as he picked it up and began to dial Kagome's number…

**Plans**

**Kagome Higurashi's Shrine: June 2004**

As Kagome closed her front door she leaned on the sturdy wood before crumpling to the ground as tears unbidden come to her eyes. Unable to hold them back, she just let's them flow, the tears of two betrayals, two heartbreaks, her own twin sister, and Inuyasha.

Suddenly, she was momentarily snapped from her wallowing by the ringing of her atrocious phone. Choosing to ignore it, for the opportunity to wallow in the chasm of pain, which was currently taking up residence in her heart. She must have deserved it somehow. She began to think of times when she may have misread Inuyasha, and when she might have done things wrong, anything to alleviate the pain, when she heard her own voice on the answering machine pick up.

"Hey! You've reached Kagome and Sango, we are currently out partying (Kagome laughed slightly at that), or just plain ignoring you. So leave a message at your own risk…" an annoying beep sounded and a deep piercing voice left it's message, "Kag, please sweetheart, pick up! I know you're there! It wasn't what it looked like! I need to talk to you! Please, call me back! I'm sorry." Another resounding beep sounded, as she heard footsteps padding towards her.

She looked up to see Sango standing above her looking concerned. Kagome tried to put on a smile for her, but failed miserably, and just ended up launching herself into Sango's open arms, to cry her bleeding heart out, while listening to her attempt to lessen the ache.

**Quinta Publishing Office: July 2004**

"Thank you Rin, say hi to Sesshomaru for me. I have to be heading home. You can tell our clients I am taking my work with me." Kagome declared tonelessly to her secretary.

"Yes Ms. Higurashi… Kagome, are you alright? Do you want to talk about it? You seem… I don't know… Empty, and your movements throughout the day seem mechanical as if you're acting on pure instinct. Do you need some time off? I can ask Sesshomaru for you…" Rin asked hopefully, attempting to get some sort of response from her employer, who had seemed dead inside for the past couple of weeks. One minute Ms. Higurashi was all happy, bubbly, giddy, school girl type, and the next she had chronic depression. It was hard to keep up with her and her moods.

"I'm fine Rin. Thanks, but no. There is nothing to talk about. I usually work on instinct perhaps I have been stressed this week, causing me to act overly so. If I have been making things hard for you I apologize. I- no, I don't need any time off but I appreciate the gesture. Good night." With that said Kagome turned of her intercom, and prepared to head home.

**Kagome Higurashi's Shrine: July 2004**

Sango was enrapt in her book when the phone rang. Getting up and putting her book down she cursed the phone and its squealing tone.

"Hello? Kagome and Sango residence, how many I help you?" Sango asked politely.

"Hello Sango. You're Kagome house-mate aren't you?" the man on the other end asked anxiously.

"Why yes I am, are you looking for Kagome?" Sango asked trying to keep from rolling her eyes. 'No I'm not the Sango who lives here, I'm a different Sango that has come to steal stuff, and I was dumb enough to answer the phone!'

"Actually, you're just the person I was looking for. I need your help." The man requested.

"And with what, pray-tell, could you require my assistance?" Sango stated all pretence of politeness gone.

"I need to speak with Kagome. This is Inuyasha, she may have told you about m-" Inuyasha began but was interrupted by Sango.

"I'm not helping you." Sango replied without emotion or hesitance.

"What? Why not?" Inuyasha asked. He hadn't even told her what he needed help with yet!

"Because you are an arrogant jerk! Do you know how many nights I come home late to see Kagome crying herself to **sleep**! How much she _hurts_!? She is like the shell of her former happy-go-lucky self and YOU did this to her!" Sango supplied brutally.

"Sango, Listen to me! I NEED your help! Kagome won't listen to me otherwise! I need to make it up to her! It was all a HUGE misunderstanding! If I could take it away then I would, but I can't! Her sister maybe evil and conniving but she's GONE! Please, I need your help." Inuyasha whispered the last part desperately. He had been thinking up plans all week and this was the only thing he could come up with. If Sango refused to help him, he might never see Kagome again.

"I don't know… I love Kagome, and I feel like I'm betraying a sister, a good sister." Sango responded quietly.

"Please Sango! I can't do it without you! I can't get Kagome back to normal if you don't help me!" Inuyasha declared not even attempting to keep the desperation from his voice.

"Alright… What do you have planned?" Sango asked warily.

"Well I was thinking…"


	9. Forgiveness Makes the World Go Round

**Last Time:**

"Please Sango! I can't do it without you! I can't get Kagome back to normal if you don't help me!" Inuyasha declared not even attempting to keep the desperation from his voice.

"Alright… What do you have planned?" Sango asked warily.

"Well I was thinking…"

**Forgiveness Makes the World Go Round**

**Kagome Higurashi's Shrine Laneway: July 2004**

"Ughh…" Kagome groaned. She could hardly make it out of her car, let alone up her laneway, she was so exhausted! Somehow she made it though, maybe the self-promise of food and a shower. However she did it, she was inside her house in record time, at least, for a disabled man…

"Hey Kagome! How are you?" Sango asked brightly.

"Sango, please don't shower me with the happy-sunshine mood right now. I feel like I could collapse!" Kagome whimpered.

"Oh… Well that's too bad. I was planning on having a girl's night out," Kagome's head perked at this and Sango knew she had her, to quote the old cliché, Hook, Line, and Sinker, "but since you're quiet clearly exhausted beyond recognition, we'll do it some other time!"

"Hey, Hey, don't underestimate my recovering abilities! You make food, and pick out clothes, and I'll go take a shower… A really LONG shower…" Kagome yelled to Sango as she hobbled up the stairs.

"No problem Kagome! Leave it to me!" Sango replied.

'Mmm… That feels SO much better!' Kagome thought to herself once stepping out of the shower half an hour later.

"Kagome foods ready and your clothes are on your bed!" Sango hollered up the stairs.

"'K thanks Sango, I'll be down in a bit!" Kagome hollered back.

Kagome walked into her room and admired the clothes Sango had picked for her, she definitely had good taste. Pulling on her clothes Kagome realized she didn't hurt as much as before. It wasn't the sharp ache anymore, but it was as if the corners had rounded, a little.

'Interesting, maybe it'll go away again.' Kagome thought hopefully as she walked down stairs to meet Sango sitting in her chair looking lovely, as usual.

"So Sango," Kagome asked in between swallows of food and drink, "where are we going?"

"Emm… Secret… Surprise… Wait – and – see!" Sango replied around food.

**Beach in Grand Bend: July 2004**

"Umm… Sango, why are we at the beach?" Kagome questioned confused.

"'Cause there is someone here I want you to meet!" Sango said getting out of the car and taking Kagome's hand and leading her to a romantic candlelit table on the beach with an apologetic looking Inuyasha waiting for her. Immediately she knew she'd been set up.

She cast an angry and cornered look in Sango direction, "No! No, No, No, No! Sango, please! I can't…"

"Kagome this is for your own good. Go on!" Sango pushed her over to the table, and proceeded to walk away.

Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's chair, attempting to give her a kiss, but saw her wince and settled for the forehead peck instead. Kagome reluctantly sat down in her chair and accepted food from Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I cannot begin to express how sorry I am! I've been thinking and I realized that Kikyo must have saw you there because we were arguing and the next thing I know she's attacked me! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for any and all pain I've caused you! You have to know it wasn't my intention. I love you and I would never harm you! Not again at least." At Kagome's gasp he continued, "Yes I figured out you loved me in High School and I can only say I must have been blind not to see it or what beauty was before my own eyes. I only wish I would have noticed back then and spared you this heart ache. I-"

Kagome interrupted Inuyasha hurriedly, "Say it again Inuyasha! Please!"

"I only wish I would have noticed back th-" Kagome interrupted Inuyasha once again.

"No, not that part, please, the part where you said you loved me!" she demanded standing up in a position that could only be described as hopeful.

"I love you Kagome Higurashi. I think I've loved you even back in high school but didn't recognize it. But I KNOW I've loved you for this past month or so. I've missed you so much, and I love you!" Inuyasha continued happily.

"Oh Inuyasha! I love you too! I-I was just so hurt when I thought you had chosen Kikyo again! I-I was devastated. I forgive you and I hope you can forgive me too. I-I didn't mean to jump to conclusions but, well honestly it looked… No, that's not anymore, that's the past! I love you so much!" Kagome was practically babbling now, as Inuyasha got up and gave her a wonderfully sweet, possessive, passionate, demanding kiss.

When the both broke free to breath, Inuyasha got down on one knee, "Kagome, I know it's only been a month, but I've known you since grade four, and I love you, and I don't want to lose you again! I want to always be there to comfort you in thunderstorms, laugh with you, and cry with you. Kagome Higurashi, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Inuyasha asked confidently.

"Of course Inuyasha! Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" she replied as she jumped on him, causing him to fall back onto the sand.

As he looked up at her, she giggled girlishly, and he waggled his eyebrows, which caused her to blush. He leaned up and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Now and forever, he was hers…


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Inuyasha and Kagome Kag's Home: November 2004**

Inuyasha walked into the study and kissed his incredibly intellectual, and beautiful wife, "Good morning sweetheart," Inuyasha paused to kiss her forehead, "How is the book coming?"

Kagome sighed as she finished typing the title page, "I've just finished it. I'm glad it's done now. I'll have more time to set up the baby's room…" Kagome patted her pregnant belly.

"I know you've been working really hard on this Kagome, and I'm proud of you. But to say that I'm not curious as to what you written these past months would be a lie." Inuyasha divulged reluctantly. "What with you acting like a cornered mother dog with her pups, I your devoted husband, have been given the privilege to even get one sneak peak!"

At this Kagome giggled marvelously. She had been acting rather protective of her story. 'I guess some shred of my previous lacking self-confidence remained with me.' She thought, 'Even now I want to scoop it up and run away… But not anymore, this is a new beginning for me.'

"Kagome, love? Are you even listening to me!?" Inuyasha questioned grumpily.

"Of course I am dear." she replied, silently laughing at his behavior. He could act like a spoiled puppy sometimes.

"Well, as I was saying. I was wondering if I could read some of your story, seeing as how you're finished it, finally," Inuyasha looked over to see his wife looking extremely uncomfortable and quickly began to remove her from her discomfort, "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to… I'm willing to curb my suspense for when the book comes out. No worries."

Kagome caught the slight look of disappointment in his eyes, unable to bear it she replied, "Wait, Inuyasha! How about I read it to you?" Kagome asked, tapping the seat next to her.

When he sat down next to her, she quickly snuggled up to him and got comfortable, as he put his arm around her, kissing her briefly, in silent thanks.

Kagome took a deep breath calming her nervous reaction, "It's called 'Pandora's Box'," she began as she took one more reassuring look at Inuyasha before continuing, "'Dad, Kagome and I are going upstairs!' 18 year old Inuyasha Youkai yelled to his father. As he ascended the stairs, a raven-haired, cocoa eyed Kagome Higurashi followed humbly but happily behind him…"

Fin

Written by:

Jacqueline Robinson


End file.
